Panic
by taylorjay
Summary: Blaine and Kurt go to Kurt's first hockey game ever. Except the underdog team wasn't supposed to win- and there wasn't supposed to be a riot./ Based on the photo of the kissing couple after the Canada hockey riots./ Complete.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I know nothing about hockey so please don't heckle me, it's just serving the purpose of the storyline)

* * *

><p><span>Kurt<span>

The entire audience was frozen for an entire moment as the hockey puck slid beneath the goalie's shin guard and into the goal.

Their team had won.

Kurt had never really been into hockey before, but his dad had gotten tickets and invited Blaine and Finn, and Blaine had wanted Kurt to go so badly and he had looked so excited with those puppy dog eyes that Kurt just couldn't say no to him.

So they'd gone to a pretty large game in Columbus, the Columbus Blue Jackets vs the Detroit Red Wings. The Red Wings were the favorite to win, according to Blaine, they were the best team in their division.

Except Detroit hadn't won.

Columbus had.

It was then that Kurt realized, looking around in that time frozen moment between when the goal was shot and when people realized the game was over and Columbus had won, that there was an awful lot of red jerseys around him. More people had come to support Detroit, even though it was an away game, than had come to support Columbus, because nobody had expected Columbus to win.

Kurt looked over to his left and saw Blaine, Finn, and his dad, all with shocked faces. Apparently winning this game would put Columbus' team in a good spot to get into the Superbowl, or whatever they called the big final game in hockey.

The frozen moment ended and sheer noise erupted from the stands: Screams of protest from the Detroit fans.

And then there was movement. Fighting. Fighting between the Detroit fans and the Columbus fans, fights between Detroit fans, fighting everywhere in the stands.

Blaine pulled at Kurt's hand, pulling him from his seat and down the aisle. Burt and Finn were ahead of them, racing down the walkway to the stairs.

"Blaine!" He screamed over the roar of the fighting, "What's going on?"

"Colombus wasn't supposed to win!" Blaine shouted as they ran down the stairs and into the hallway where the vendors were. "The Detroit fans are super pissed and I think they might-"

Blaine was cut off as a sea of red jerseys exploded from the doors to their left and right, all turning right to head for the exit, which was around the arena from them. Kurt froze at the looks of extreme anger on their faces. Many were still fighting, some were running to get away, but the destructive tide of people was approaching them from the left and was still pouring out the doors to their right.

"We've got to go, it's the only way out!" Blaine pulled Kurt under his arm and they ran into the sea of people to their right, which his dad and Finn had already disappeared into.

As soon as they entered the crowd, Kurt regretted ever coming to the game in the first place. They were pushed and pummeled from every side. People had fallen and were being trampled. Hands grabbed at them and disappeared and Kurt realized they were in the middle of madness. People were fighting just to fight and there were no allies, everyone was an enemy. Blaine nearly tripped over someone who had fallen and his arm slipped from around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was grabbed forcefully by someone behind him and pulled away from Blaine. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand as Blaine looked up to see where Kurt had gone but their fingers slipped through each other's and Blaine was out of his sight.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed as hands pushed and hit him from every direction, trying to find Blaine again through the crowd. "BLAINE!"

There was no way Blaine could hear him over the screams of the rioters, and Kurt had to eventually give up on trying to find him inside, his body too battered to try and resist against the people going the opposite way for very long. He hurried as much as he could towards the exit with the other rioters, throwing his arms over his neck to shield from the punches that were landing there as he tried to make himself a small of a target as possible. He was going to be black and blue the next morning, no doubt, and he winced as someone punched him particularly hard in the ribs.

Tears streamed down Kurt's face and he prayed that Blaine would be okay too, and that they would be able to find each other soon.

Finally the group of rioters reached the doors to the outside and there was a huge bottleneck to get out the doors but outside the riot was even worse because everyone was in a place all together where they could be violent. Kurt's foot caught on part of the door as someone pushed him particularly roughly and he went sprawling. He skinned his forearms on the ground trying to stop himself from falling but before he could get back up people were tripping over him, kicking him in the ribs and head.

Kurt forced himself to his feet and ran. The street was filled with rioters and Kurt wasn't sure which way to go, which way was safe.

"KURT!" All of a sudden Blaine was there beside him and Kurt was crying tears of relief, holding onto his boyfriend for dear life as they tried to push their way out of the crowd.

Out of the corner of his eye Kurt saw a large black mass headed towards the crowd and breathed a sigh of relief. Riot Police. Hopefully they could restore some order.

Kurt pulled Blaine towards the approaching policemen and they had almost reached them when someone stepped hard onto the back of Kurt's left leg, forcing him to his knees as his ankle twisted badly. Pain shot up his leg from his ankle and where the person had stamped on his leg but he got up again, determined to make it past that approaching line of policemen where they could hopefully find safety.

"ALMOST THERE, KURT, HANG ON!" Blaine yelled in his ear.

All of a sudden they were there, the policemen were in front of them holding large plastic shields and it was like being hit by a moving wall and Kurt was shoved and pushed and hit and then he was on the ground and it was over. They'd made it out of the riot and the sky and the air was clear around them. Kurt was flat on his back on the ground and everything hurt so bad.

Blaine was half kneeling and half laying down over him, at the same time trying to protect Kurt and stop Kurt's hysterical sobs.

Pain radiated up Kurt's left leg and he cried out in pain as Blaine nudged it by accident, hands fluttering all over, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is it?" Blaine cried helplessly. Kurt knew Blaine hated seeing him in pain and it must be hurting Blaine to see Kurt hurting.

"It hurts, Blaine." He gasped, trying to catch his breath, "God, it hurts so bad."

"Where?" Blaine took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Everywhere," Kurt was gasping for air. He couldn't fill his lungs all the way and he was so, so cold. He knew he was going into shock but there was nothing he could do as the world seemed to spin around him and Blaine.

Blaine was stretched over him, protecting anyone from stepping on Kurt even though the rioters were gone, and trying to keep Kurt warm. Kurt could feel the warmth of Blaine's body on top of his but it didn't seem to be penetrating his skin.

"Kurt, I need you to calm down, love. Please." Blaine said softly, one warm hand curling around to support Kurt's neck. His hands felt so warm to Kurt's cold skin, but little black dots were swimming in front of Kurt's eyes.

All of a sudden, Blaine's lips were on his and Blaine was kissing him. The rest of the world melted away and it was just the two of them. There was no hockey game, no riot, no pain thrumming through his body, just the two of them in this moment where he loved Blaine and Blaine loved him and warmth spread through Kurt's chest. Blaine's thumbs wiped away the tears from Kurt's cheeks and Kurt finally felt like Kurt again.

Blaine pulled away and looked down at him warmly, with love and concern in his eyes.

Kurt took a real, deep breath for the first time and noticed that the world was no longer spinning. He no longer felt as if he was on the verge of passing out. He could hear the riot continuing in the distance again. He was sore but he was okay. The pain in his leg was sharp but not bad enough to go to the hospital.

"Is he okay?" A policeman touched Blaine's shoulder and Blaine looked up at him, "Do you need an ambulance?"

"He's okay," Blaine told him as he looked down at Kurt. Kurt smiled. Only Blaine could know him and his expressions well enough to know how he was truly doing. The policeman walked away.

"Can you sit up for me?" Blaine asked him softly as he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, ready to help him up if he needed it.

Kurt pushed himself into a sitting position and Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey," He smiled at Kurt, his golden eyes shining with care. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I think I'm going to be black and blue all over tomorrow, and I think I sprained my ankle, but I'll be fine." He looked around, surveying the mess that the rioters had made of the street.

"Do you want to try and walk on it or do you want me to carry you back to the car?" Blaine asked him.

"Let me try to walk. My dad will have another heart attack if he thinks I'm hurt enough that you're carrying me."

Blaine pulled one of Kurt's arms over his shoulder and grabbed around Kurt's back to support him as Kurt pushed himself to his feet on his good leg. Kurt put his left foot on the ground gingerly, trying to gauge if he could put any weight on it. Pain shot up his leg and he picked it up again, clenching his teeth and sucking in a sharp breath to keep from crying out.

Blaine bent down and tucked his arm that wasn't around Kurt's shoulder underneath his knees, picking him up bridal style.

"Blaine!" He said in shock, "Let me down! I'm okay, I'll walk."

"I've got you." Blaine said, and the way he said it made Kurt react instantly. He leaned his head into Blaine's chest comfortably.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine told him as he walked into the parking garage on the opposite side of the street. "When you got taken away, I was so worried I wasn't going to be able to find you again, that you were going to get hurt or kidnapped and I wasn't able to do anything to stop it."

"I'm okay, and I was really worried about you too." Kurt told him as Blaine pushed the button for an elevator.

The light dinged and the elevator doors opened to an empty elevator. Blaine walked in and pushed the button for the 7th floor.

As soon as the doors closed, Kurt pulled Blaine down to kiss him again, sweetly and passionately.

"If your dad will let me sleep in your room tonight, I'll kiss each and every bruise better for you, I promise." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I don't think that's how it works but I'm going to pretend I don't know that." Kurt whispered back.

The elevator doors opened and Blaine walked out, turning to his left to see Burt and Finn waiting by Burt's car, which they had all driven to the game in.

"KURT!" Burt moved towards the two of him, "Is he okay?"

"I'm fine, dad." Kurt motioned for Blaine to let him down and Blaine did. "I just sprained my ankle. I'll put some ice on it when we get home."

They all got into Burt's car, Finn riding shotgun and Kurt and Blaine riding in the back. Kurt curled into Blaine's side as they left the parking garage and was asleep before they made it to the bottom floor.

* * *

><p>AN: I have a second chapter planned where they see their picture on the news and Blaine makes good on his promise, but I won't post unless someone is interested so let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

As the car pulled into the Hudmel's driveway, Blaine looked down to the angel next to him, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine reached over and caressed Kurt's face with the hand that Kurt's head wasn't resting on the shoulder of.

"Kurt, love, wake up." He said softly as Burt turned off the car.

Kurt's brow furrowed in his sleep but he didn't wake.

"I'll just carry him to his room. I don't want to wake him." Blaine told Burt. He carefully moved Kurt's head off of his shoulder and got out of the car, walking around to Kurt's side and pulling his boyfriend out of the other side and holding him bridal style, Kurt's head resting against his chest.

Burt opened the door to the house for him and Blaine carried Kurt inside.

"You can go ahead and stay with him in his room tonight." Burt told him, and Blaine turned to him, surprised. Sure, he'd joked with Kurt about Burt letting him stay the night in Kurt's room, but he didn't think Burt would ever actually allow it.

"Honestly, I know you two are in that stage of a relationship, and I would rather have you here, where you can feel comfortable and be safe, than trying to do anything anywhere else and run the risk of being judged or being unsafe." Burt told him, "I just hope the two of you know what you're getting into."

"Yes, sir." Blaine told him. "Thank you."

"Please don't call me sir, Blaine, it makes me feel old." Burt chuckled before turning to go farther down the hall.

Blaine carried Kurt up the stairs and awkwardly opened the door to Kurt's room. He set Kurt down on Kurt's bedspread. He unlaced Kurt's boots and pulled them carefully from his feet, being extra wary of his sprained left ankle. He carefully pulled the sock from Kurt's left foot and winced from the dark bruise that had already spread around his ankle.

He carefully unbuttoned Kurt's jeans, thanking the heavens that Kurt had decided not to wear skinny jeans like he had planned, carefully pulled them down his legs.

Kurt was a very deep sleeper, so Blaine wasn't surprised that the small movements of his body that Blaine had to make in order to remove his clothes wasn't waking him.

He contemplated putting pajama bottoms back onto Kurt, but then decided that the less he would have to move Kurt's ankle, the better. Instead, he resolved to just leave him in his boxers. Plus, the shirt Kurt had been wearing under the jacked he had removed before falling asleep was soft enough that he wasn't going to bother trying to change Kurt's shirt.

He quickly changed into pajamas that he normally left at Kurt's house for when he spent the night and turned back to Kurt's foot, trying to remember his freshman sports medicine class that he had taken at Dalton.

When you got injured, you needed to RICE. Well, Kurt was already resting, and Blaine took care of the elevation by putting a few pillows underneath Kurt's foot. He still needed the ice and compression.

He walked into Kurt's joined bathroom and looked under the sink, where he found a first aid kid with an ACE bandage in it. He returned to Kurt and carefully began wrapping his ankle the way he'd been taught in class. Once it was wrapped and secured, he left Kurt's room for the downstairs.

Burt was in the Kitchen doing a few dishes before bed when Blaine walked in.

"Do you have any icepacks and a towel I can use to put on Kurt's foot?" Blaine asked.

"In the freezer there's some flexible icepacks and towels are on the third drawer on the left on your side," Burt told him as Blaine gathered what he said.

Blaine wrapped the icepack in a towel as Burt wiped off his hands and turned to face Blaine. "Thank you, for taking care of him. Not only tonight, with his ankle, but at the game too, and really you've taken care of him for a while. I think he takes care of so many other people that he doesn't realize that he needs to let himself be taken care of every once in a while. You're really good for him, Blaine." Burt told him honestly.

"Can I tell you something, honestly?" Blaine asked him, his hands shaking a little underneath the icepack.

"Sure," Burt shrugged.

"In a few years, providing he decides to keep me around, I'll be back here, asking for your permission to marry him. I love him, Mr. Hummel, and I only see this as showing him that I will always be there for him, as an extension of our vows to care for each other in sickness and in health. I don't plan to leave Kurt's side unless he orders me away. He's everything to me." Blaine said, hoping that he hadn't overstepped his boundaries.

"I only see one problem with your statement, kid," Burt told him seriously, and Blaine panicked, thinking that Burt wasn't going to let him marry Kurt.

"I really don't like it when you call me Mr. Hummel." Burt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Shall we arrange a time and date to meet back here, then?" Burt joked.

Blaine breathed a large sigh of relief. "Thanks, Burt. Goodnight."

Blaine took the ice back up the stairs into Kurt's room, opening and shutting his door softly before laying the ice over Kurt's foot.

"Blaine?" Kurt's sleep filled voice called Blaine's name and Blaine moved to sit near Kurt's head.

"Hey, love. Are you cold? Do you want me to get you some blankets?" Blaine asked him.

"No, I'm not cold. Lay with me? You said you'd kiss all my bruises better." Kurt asked sleepily, his voice high and lofty and adorably perfect.

"So I did." Blaine crawled up next to Kurt on the bed, his hand roaming over Kurt's stomach, rucking up his shirt so that his stomach was bared. There were light bruises peppering his stomach and Blaine frowned, pushing Kurt's shirt up to his armpits. Small bruises littered his whole torso and Blaine could see finger shaped bruises developing on his arms.

"Here, let's get your shirt off." Blaine helped him pull his shirt over his head and took in his boyfriend's battered torso. "Oh my gosh, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"This was not your fault." Kurt said decisively, "Don't blame yourself."

Blaine kissed a bruise on Kurt's right shoulder, dragging his lips across Kurt's collarbone to his other shoulder, placing feather light kisses along the way.

"I know you have a lot of bruises already, but how do you feel about one more? This one will actually feel good." Blaine grinned, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt's blue eyes danced as he smiled at him. "I guess I could survive one more."

Blaine latched his lips onto the tender skin where Kurt's neck met his shoulder and began to suck the skin there into his mouth and he felt Kurt's back arch beneath him in pleasure. He slid one hand beneath Kurt's back to support him and splayed his fingers across Kurt's bare back.

He released Kurt's neck and Kurt slumped back to the bed, breathing heavier than before. Blaine moved up to kiss him on the lips quickly.

"Mmmm… Mine." Blaine murmured as he moved back to Kurt's chest, kissing every bruise on his chest and arms, decorating Kurt's upper body with kisses.

Once he was finished, he moved back up so that he was face to face with Kurt.

"Have I ever told you how incredible you are?" Kurt asked him.

"It never ceases to become boring," Blaine smiled at him, "I love you, Kurt Hummel, so much."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, "and as much as I wish I could show you that, my foot is kind of incapacitated right now."

"It's alright, love." Even though there were no evident bruises on Kurt's face, Blaine kissed his hair, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, every part of his face he could reach before finally kissing him on the lips again.

Kurt giggled. "I have a problem, Blaine."

Blaine laughed too, "Do tell."

Kurt giggled even harder. "I think somebody bruised my dick."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend in shock for a good five seconds before he started laughing uncontrollably. "You little minx!" Nevertheless, he moved so that his face was level with Kurt's boxers and kissed his stomach just below his bellybutton.

"I guess we better take a look." Blaine laughed as he pulled down Kurt's boxers.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine was the first to wake, and he propped himself up on an elbow, watching Kurt sleep.<p>

The sun shone in the window behind Blaine, highlighting Kurt's face in soft light and giving his skin a glow, making him look ethereal, an angel in the bed next to him, curled into him.

Blaine reached out his hand to softly trace Kurt's perfect features, not for a second believing that somehow he must have cheated something in order to belong to someone so perfect.

He was glad that he'd redressed them both in night clothes after their fun last night because it meant that he had no greater responsibility than to just lie here and appreciate how beautiful his boyfriend was.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up to see Burt peeking around the open door.

"Yes?"

"I think you need to come here for a second."

Blaine slowly crawled off the bed, trying his best not to jostle Kurt, and followed Burt into the living room.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked him.

"You need to see this." Burt said as the phone rang.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Blaine asked.

"No, it's been going off all morning, look." Burt pressed play on the television remote. The tv had been paused at the beginning of a news segment, and the news reporter began to talk about the riot the previous night. Blaine didn't understand what was so important about the video until a picture popped up on the screen and Burt paused the TV excitedly.

Blaine stared at the TV in shock. There, in the midst of the orange cloud of the riot and the black wall of the riot police, Kurt and Blaine lay on the ground. Kurt was on his back and Blaine was mostly laying over him and they were kissing.

As shocked as he was to see himself of television, he also had to appreciate the beauty of the picture as well. The picture itself was absolutely stunning.

"He was freaking out, and I was trying to calm him down." He told Burt.

"I'm not worried about that, I trust you with him. Someone identified the couple as the two of you and all morning the phone has been ringing off the hook." Burt laughed.

"Blaine? Dad?" Kurt appeared in the doorway to the living room, a blanket from his room wrapped around his shoulders and heavily favoring his right foot. "What's going on?"

Blaine immediately moved to help Kurt sit on the couch.

"Is that us? Someone took a picture of us last night?" Kurt had seen the picture on the screen.

Blaine nodded and sat by Kurt on the couch.

"It's a really good picture." Kurt noted. "Do people know it's us?"

The phone rang again and they could hear Carole pick it up from the kitchen. There was a pause, then : "It's the Today Show! They want to know if the two of you would be able to come two days from now! They'll fly you out to New York and host you for three days for free!"

Blaine and Kurt turned to each other in shock and Blaine started to laugh, not believing it. "Why do I get the feeling like our lives are about to change?"

END


End file.
